


Unexpected

by Gxhyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birth, F/M, LITERALLY IT MIGHT NOT EVEN COUNT ITS BARELY MENTIONED ITS ONLY USED FOR THE MPREG PART, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mpreg, No Beta, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Real Life Struggles, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, very slight mentions of daisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gxhyz/pseuds/Gxhyz
Summary: They would graduate college, buy a house and a cute dog and he would pop one or two babies out and life would be fine! Except now, in a one bedroom, cheap apartment without his own washing machines and questionable stains littered around the apartment-Tooru took a shaky breath in, and felt panicked tears prick at his eyesHis eyes raised slowly and he caught his own gaze. ‘What is Hajime going to think?’
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 193





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't beta'd and uhhh im not a doctor please take any medical talk with a grain of salt.

Oikawa stared at the little stick on the counter amongst his unorganized slew of skin care and makeup products on the bathroom counter. The two pink lines shouted up at him in an endless mantra he was too afraid to name. He clenched his jaw tightly, inhaling through his nose harshly and looked up at his reflection staring back at him in the mirror. He reminisced on his life so far. 

Him and Hajime had mated and bonded two years ago right after graduation. It was the start of something great, Oikawa knew. They were going to the same university, they could afford a cheap little apartment with leaky faucets and shared laundromats. And sure, some of the stains on the apartment in general were a little freaky but it was theirs. Their apartment, their home. His and Hajime’s. College was fun, Tooru continued volleyball along with his sports medicine studies and Hajime was studying criminal justice to become a police officer. They had their studies but they had their fun too. It was normal for a 20 year old couple to party hard with their college friends. Plus, it wasn’t even that hard. They both avoided drugs like the plague, except that one time when Tooru was drunk off his ass and was dared to snort something and he thought ‘why the hell not?’ But this? Pregnant in college, he wasn’t even close to being done! He had plans! They would graduate college, buy a house and a cute dog and he would pop one or two babies out and life would be fine! Except now, in a one bedroom, cheap apartment without his own washing machines and questionable stains littered around the apartment-   
Tooru took a shaky breath in, and felt panicked tears prick at his eyes. 

God, he couldn’t support a family right now! He had volleyball and his degree to worry about! Hajime had so many plans to become a detective. This, a baby, wasn’t according to plan. A shaky hand touched his abdomen. His eyes raised slowly and he caught his own gaze. ‘What is Hajime going to think?’

They had so much to consider Tooru already had to ask their landlord for extensions on rent because his paid internship as a nurse for the college football team combined with Hajime working as a manager at a fast food chain sometimes wasn’t enough to pay the bills. Pair that with diapers, clothes, food, and more for a baby was nearly impossible. But still, despite the anxiety creeping down Tooru’s back he knew he couldn’t give up this baby. He had always wanted a family, he dreamt about it at night and even if that dream came early, way too early, it was still his biggest wish.

He splashes his face with cold water and continues out to the living room and parks himself on the couch they bought from a thrift store. The clock tells him Hajime will be home soon, 20 to 30ish minutes depending on traffic. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tooru hears the door unlock and open, the sound of Hajime exhaling a sigh as he hangs up his work cap and kicks off his shoes. His socked feet pad into the living room where he spots Tooru and immediately collapses next to him on the couch.

Tooru bites his lip “Crazy day?”

“Fuck..” Hajime laughs. “That obvious? Hm, well I had to listen to some lady yell at Yachi for a solid ten minutes about how a fucking Mcdonalds should offer healthier options.” Hajime rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. “Anyways, what are you up to?” He lifts an eyebrow in his boyfriend’s direction.

“Oh, not much, Iwa-chan! I passed my physiology test and got checked out by Professor Sakura for no reason at all!” He pouts when Hajime scoffs. Hajime sits in a relaxed silence, letting the stress of the day melt off of him slowly. Tooru slowly lifts his hand and pets it through Hajime’s messy hat hair. 

Tooru’s heart races as he imagines the outcome of the conversation he’s about to start. Hajime could get angry, he usually did that if he was too stressed out. It was the probable outcome. He’s dealt with Hajime’s anger before from sleeping on the couch and hissed bitter words to staying over at Suga-chan's house for a few days before they cooled off and welcomed each other back with big, open arms. 

“Hey, babe..” Tooru started and Hajime flicked those breath-taking green eyes over at him.

“What..?” He grunted skeptically.

“I have..some news.” Tooru bit his lip, picking at a nail and looking at the wall behind Hajime.

“Did Sakura-sensei finally kick your ass out of her class?” 

Tooru frowned. “No..no it’s not that..”

Hajime’s eyes narrowed as he ran his eyes over Tooru’s obviously nervous body. His gruff exterior melted as he took the brunette's hand. “What’s on your mind, baby?” He whispered softly, his face contorting in concern.

“You gotta promise you wont… wont freak out or hate me if I tell you.” Tooru felt his lip start to quiver as tears pricked his eyes. 

Hajime shook his head and cupped Tooru’s cheek. “I’d never hate you..”

Tooru leaned his cheek into his palm as a single tear fell. “I’m pregnant..” He whispered.

Hajime visibly tensed and Tooru finally let out the sob he’d been holding in. 

Oh god what were they going to do. They couldn’t afford a baby, but Tooru couldn’t get rid of this baby, his and Hajime’s child. He wanted to hold that baby and love them and shower them in praise and affection he couldn’t- 

Hajime tucked Tooru into his shoulder, letting him sob heavily into the fabric of his shirt. Hushing him softly. Once his sobs quieted into dull exhales he slowly detached Tooru from him, grabbing his face. “Tooru, baby listen to me. I know this is scary, but I’m not going to let you deal with this on your own. We’ll figure it out, okay? We’ll take this a step at a time, alright.” Tooru nodded slowly, his lip started quivering again and he tucked his head back into Hajime’s shoulder. 

A week later found them at the Oikawa residence after Tooru’s first OB visit excluding the blood test he got to confirm his pregnancy and get his vitamins. Now the tiny picture of a bean sat burning in the pocket of his book bag. Hajime held his hand as he reached out and knocked on the Oikawa’s door. It was reminiscent of when Hajime used to trot over here covered in dirt, a bug catcher net slung over his shoulder and a volleyball under his arm, asking boldly to visit Oikawa to his father’s steel face.

The door swung open to reveal Tooru’s parents. His mother smiled brightly, her read lipstick cracking into a smile identical to her sons. Her chestnut hair matched his too. Hajime thought dully that Tooru resembles his Mother more than his father. He doesn’t know now why it stands out more, saying he’s been around the Oikawas since he was 8. They slowly shuffle inside and sit around the kitchen table. They make small talk for a small moment before Tooru cuts in

“Iwa-chan and I have something important to tell you both..” He says softly, grabbing Hajime’s hand and squeezing. “I need you both to listen to me without interrupting or freaking, alright?” he points a look at his father specifically. The parents nod their agreement, Sara Oikawa’s eyes are wide with curiosity. “I normally don’t ask for much help from you both, you always raised me to stand on my own and never depend solely on someone else. But, we are going to need some..help.” Tooru averts his gaze as Sara scrunches her brows his father crosses his arms. “Hajime and I slipped up..I refuse to call it a mistake cause...cause a b-baby isn’t a mistake.. Its a blessing..that’s what you always told me M-Mama..” His hand squeezes Hajime’s impossibly tight, his eyes wide with fear of retaliation. 

“Tooru…” His mother begins

“I’m pregnant, Mom..Hajime and I are having a baby.” He looks at his father. “I’m sorry I was-I wasn’t careful enough..” His eyes tear up and Hajime squeezes his thigh under the table.

Sara’s eyes go wide, her usual bravado of confidence lost to shock. Her blue eyes fill with tears and she quickly blinks them away. Tooru dissolves into nervous shakes, tears slowly land on his pants as he gasps out. “Mama… Papa, please don’t hate me.. I just- just need some help..” 

His mother’s blue eyes pin them both. “How could you let this happen, Tooru? I can’t-” 

Tooru’s father, Irihata, raises his hand silencing his wife. “I am extremely disappointed in both of you. Hajime, I assume you’ve told your folks?”

Hajime nods, his frown deeping. “The-they are not happy, Oikawa-san..they” He clears his throat. “They told us they wanted nothing to do with us.” 

Irihata nods solemly. “Now, I may be extremely disappointed but I will not turn my back on you two. I will not provide everything for you two, part of being a parent is providing for your child. But, I have money to spare for a few things you can not provide yourselves. Now, tell me what you need.” Tooru gasps and chokes on a sob, his shoulders shaking as he cries quietly in relief. 

Hajime takes over, his frown lifting slightly. “T-Thank you very much, sir! W-We mostly need a bigger place to stay.. Our apartment is one bedroom and doesn’t have enough room to raise a child.” Hajime knows the request is huge, but he also knows how loaded the Oikawas are. Although they never put a trust fund into Tooru, trusting their son to create his own path. “A-And.. Your support is more than enough.” Hajime mutters, his eyes pricking at the reminder of his parents harsh words. 

Irihata sighs. “That is a big request, but I trust you will cherish the home we offer. Two bedrooms is all I will give. I’ll make sure it’s in a safe neighborhood too.” He continues on what he will offer and Hajime without a doubt accepts.

Sara takes a deep breath before grabbing her son’s hand. “My love, I’m sorry for yelling. I-I am just scared for you. A baby is a big change, but I’ll be damned if I don’t love my grandchild. She squeezes his hand before wiping her eyes. “Now..let’s talk about what you need to know..”

She continues with everything Tooru needs to know about pregnancy, from the good, the bad and the ugly. Tooru takes in the information with wide eyes filled with determination. After a few laughs about Tooru’s childhood Tooru smiles before looking at his parents. 

“Would you like to see a picture..?” 

Both parents nod enthusiastically and Tooru places the picture on the table. Both parents look lovingly at it. Sara wipes her eyes again before smiling up at her son and son-in-law.

“It’s going to be a beautiful little girl..” She sighs dreamily.

“No..no, it’s going to be a handsome young man like his fathers.” Irihata states confidently. 

The parents bicker and Tooru looks over at Hajime a wide smile on his face and Hajime feels his heart beat with love. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hajime quit his job at Mcdonalds and found a new paid internship at the police department. It paid much better to where Tooru and him could afford to pay rent and bills with enough money to buy good groceries and have enough money left in the bank for things like future diapers and formula. They started storing extra money away for emergency funds. They moved into the bigger apartment, it had big windows, a nice kitchen and two large bedrooms. Although the bathrooms were small and the walls were thin, Hajime could ignore that for the fact they had a nice home where they could begin their family. 

They told their friends they were expecting, they all shared endless amounts of support. Sugawara and Daichi, who lived nearby, offered their babysitting services. The first trimester passed quickly with the move and dealing with the college raising hell about a student being pregnant. Tooru began showing more and more and now had a small bump in his fourth month and his cravings intensified heavily. 

Hajime was happily sleeping, the ice machine not making nearly as much noise tonight, when he was shaken awake by Tooru. He looked up at his partner and saw his brows furrow. “I want melon bread.” Tooru stated.

“What..?” Hajime yawned and turned his back away from Tooru, trying to fall back in his blissful sleep when he felt a pillow collide with his head. He glared and sat up, looking angrily at his mate who was glaring right back, fury in his eyes. “I want melon bread, now.” 

Hajime took the pillow Tooru was wielding and layed it behind himself. “Yeah, we have some right in the kitchen.” He pulled the blanket up to his shoulder.

He heard a sniffle and a quiet whimper before Tooru started muttering and turned the lamp on by his bedside, he grabbed his glasses and slipped them on. “You asshole.” He hissed before slipping his slippers on and sniffled and wiped his eyes. Hajime looked on with a slack jaw as he watched his boyfriend’s shoulders shake as he cried about melon bread. 

“Oh my god, baby.. Do you need me to go with you to get the melon bread from the kitchen?” he asked softly.

“Yes! You dick, I'm scared of the dark. Laugh it all up you ass.” 

Hajime sat up and stretched. “Fine, fine ‘m sorry i’ll go get you your melon bread.” 

“R-Really?” Tooru blubbered.

“Yes, now lay back down..”

He returned to the bedroom a few moments later with a plate of melon bread. Tooru took is gratefully, scarfing it down before snuggling back up to Hajime, refusing to admit he just had a breakdown over melon bread.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Tooru expected most things, he was observant. He knew how to read other teams and point out the weaknesses of other people. It made him a dangerous opponent. But when the OB stared at the screen, and looked back at Tooru. “Yeah, that’s definitely two babies there..” 

Tooru looked at Hajime, Hajime looked back at Tooru. They stared for a moment longer before both bursting into laughter. “H-Holy shit.” Hajime said between gasps as Tooru laughed until his ribs hurt. 

They couldn’t even distinguish what was so hilarious. The doctor looked at the before sighing and letting out a chuckle before saying “Want to know the genders?”

The two boys hushed right away, looking at her and nodding vigorously. She chuckled again. 

“That’s definitely a little boy right there.” She smiled at Hajime’s determined expression. “And a little girl, she’s excited won’t stop moving around.” 

Tooru laughed. “That’s my baby girl!” 

Hajime beamed with pride at the news before requesting pictures of their babies.

When they met with Tooru’s parents for lunch later and shared the news Sara laughed with Tooru for a solid five minutes while Irihata and Hajime beamed at the photo of the twins. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Hajime rushed down the halls with the nurses and doctor wheeling a crying and groaning Tooru.   
A male nurse grabbed Hajime’s shoulders. “Sir, you can’t continue farther back here. He’s in good hands.” Hajimed stared at the nurses retreating back and collapsed in a waiting room chair. He barely can comprehend what happened. Tooru got his blood pressure at a store as a joke but it came back high, he didn’t act bothered and continued on to buy some eggs and bread. A week later a scream came from the bathroom and Tooru was sat in his pajamas on the closed toilet seat, breathing deeply and clutching the right side of his belly. “Hajime.. Something’s wrong..” he cried out.

He rushed him to the hospital and as they got closer Tooru started bleeding on the car seat heavily and hyperventilating in a panic. “Shit, Tooru, calm down!” Hajime had shouted.

As soon as he arrived at the ER he was wheeled away. 20 minutes later Sara and Irihata had arrived, recoiling at the blood on Hajime’s pants. He murmured his apologies but they shushed him, Sara kissing his forehead and Irihata clamping a firm hand on his shoulder.

15 minutes later a doctor came out, his eyes soft and voice gentle. “Iwazumie-san, we managed to slow Oikawa-sans bleeding, but it appears he has a severe case of preeclampsia. He needs to go into a C-Section in an hour. You are the only one we can allow back there with him. 

“He’s only 28 weeks though-the-the babies will be so small I-”

The doctor hushed Hajime gently. “Yes, they will be premature. They will have to stay in the NICU under close observation and require medical care. Although, 95 percent of these preemies survive with no conditions.” The doctor smiled gently. “Now, follow me please, Iwaizumi-san, oh and Grandma and Grandpa, I’m assuming? We have a much more comfortable waiting room this way.” Hajime breathed a sigh of relief at having such a kind doctor looking after Tooru, his name tag read ‘Tsukishima Tadashi’ 

Hajime slowly entered Tooru’s room, dressed in a sterile blue gown that went over his regular clothes and surgical cap over his head. Tooru gasped when he saw him and immediately outstretched his arms. Hajime embraced his love and kissed him gently. Tooru pulled away and his eyes filled with tears. “Hajime, they-they are almost here. Oh god, i’m so scared..” he blubbered. 

“Hey, shh shh, we’re going to be fine. You’ll pop our beautiful babies out and you’re going to be just fine. We’re going to be such good parents..”

Tooru sighed and wipes his eyes, He placed a tender kiss on Hajime’s cheek before saying: “Kenta for a boy, Katsumi for a girl.” 

“Kenta and Katsumi, our babies..it sounds.. Pretty fucking awesome.” Hajime said eloquently.

A nurse came in, saying she was going to be taking Oikawa for the procedure and to follow her. 

30 minutes later two sets of little lungs screamed into the air, eventually settling when they were held by their parents, whispering soft affections. 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Tooru sat watching their babies cuddle up next to each other in their shared crib. Tooru read online saying they should sleep together until they get a few months older. Then they would share a room until they were about four or five. Then they would move into an actual house, with a backyard and a cute dog. Tooru smiled as Hajime laid a hand on his back. “They’re pretty perfect, huh?” 

Tooru smiled, looking at the twins who shared the same dark brown hair, darker than Tooru’s, lighter than Hajime’s, a perfect mix in Toour’s opinion and eyes that remained blue until one day they would change into something toffee brown or emerald green. Tooru knew it would be perfect either way. “They are absolutely perfect.” Tooru sighed happily, leaning his head on Hajime’s shoulder. 

The two sat watching their children, smiling happily.


End file.
